The Dancing Flames
by dancerchik
Summary: A gift for my awesome supporter, BlueMoonLove199. Summary: Blue eyes like crystal clear skies. A mischievous smile that radiates warmth. He winks at me like he's got a secret. A secret he's dying to tell me. This is the sexy angel I've grown to desire. Solangelo. BoyxBoy. Rated M for Smut and slight language.


**Hiya guys! This is a gift to one of my most loyal fans, BlueMoonLove1999. I know it took my a long time to get it posted, but I FINALLY got my hands on a computer! I just want to thank you so much for all of your support and belief in me. You rock!**

**Summary: Blue eyes like crystal clear skies. A mischievous smile that radiates warmth. He winks at me like he's got a secret. A secret he's _dying _to tell me. This is the sexy angel I've grown to desire. **

* * *

Blue eyes like crystal clear skies stare at me through the fire. The dancing flames cast light on the boy who owns them, illuminating his face and golden hair, giving him a heavenly glow. He bites his lip and gives me a mischievous smile that also radiates warmth. He winks at me like he's got a secret. A secret he's dying to tell me. I blush as a shiver runs down my spine, spreading goose bumps across my arms. This is the sexy angel that I've grown to desire over the past week.

After the battle with the earth goddess, Gaia, Will had made me promise to spend at least three days in the infirmary so that he could keep an eye on my condition. Although I was a bit reluctant to take him up on his offer (Which was actually more like a demand), Will intrigued me. And I would be lying if I said that he wasn't attractive or that I haven't wondered what it would be like to kiss him.

At first, I tried to block him out of my mind and focus on recovering. I had just decided to completely give up on my first love, Percy Jackson, and honestly, I was the tiniest bit confused. I didn't know where to go from there, and I didn't need some hot guy with beautiful blue eyes, delicious lips, and a body meant for the gods to waltz into my life and make everything more confusing.

But as the days past, I couldn't help but take notice of his every move. I watched the way he walked, how he would talk to his other patients. We grew close while I was under his care. Every day, we would talk and play card games. I would read him pages from my favorite books and he made the beds and swept the floors. When he was stressed, he would lay on the floor at the foot of my bed and quietly count to 100. Once, I asked him why he would lay by _my_ bed of all places. "Life feels more peaceful when I'm near you." He joked and laughed.

I love the way his eyes seemed to gleam when he laughed, and I loved his easy going attitude. Sometimes I would catch him lost in a faraway thought, and he would smile to himself. I always found myself smiling alongside him. At night, I would think of him and how much I wanted to kiss him. Of how much I wanted to touch him and _be_ touched by him. I wanted nothing more than to be held by him in my small, twin sized bed in the darkness of midnight. Oh yeah, I was falling. Hard. Not that I would ever tell him that. He would find me disgusting for sure.

"Hey, Nico." I am pulled from my memories by the sound of Jason's voice as he sits next to me on a makeshift bench which is really just a moss covered log (Very _summer camp_ like).

"Hi." I say quietly, subconsciously drawing into myself. I guess I'm not used to being in such close contact with other human beings.

Jason notices and puts his hands up as though surrendering. "Relax." He smiles warmly. "I'm not gonna bite. I promise." He chuckles slightly.

I smile shyly and try to relax in my seat. "Sorry."

"So, what'd I miss?" he asks.

"Travis had to wrestle Conner, and the new kid had to stand on his head for 20 seconds." I shrug, referring to the game of Truth or Dare the campers were playing. Instead of the usual campfire sing along around the bonfire, the campers decided to do something less camp_-ish _and more real world teen_-ish._ The night started with a _rousing_ game of Would You Rather, then somehow turned into Truth or Dare. "Nothing sexual so far. I'm surprised." I say, thinking of the all the mild mannered dares that were issued so far, though some of the campers do look bored with the lack luster game.

"Speaking of sexual," Jason starts and I already know where he's headed.

"I'm over Percy." I say before he can finish his sentence. I glance at Will, thinking that even though I'm over Percy, I'm totally hooked on someone else. Our eyes connect and Will smirks seductively. Wait, what? Seductively? I blush and look away, though I can still feel his gaze caressing me and touching me in the most intimate places on and in my body, making said places grow warm with desire for something I know I can never have. I squeeze my thighs together and place my hands over my lap, discreetly trying to hide my budding arousal. Getting horny from just a look. God's I'm pathetic!

I barely notice Percy as he takes a seat next to Jason and they begin conversing about whatever two testosterone filled teen aged boys converse about. I chance another glance at Will at the risk of a full on erection. He's talking with his siblings, but catches me staring. He winks and licks his lips as though I'm a tasty morsel that he can't wait to devour. I blush and look away once more. I bite back a moan. It's almost like he's flirting with me, though I know that's not possible. Too bad my dick doesn't know that.

"Hey," Jason whispers in my ear. "What's going on with you and Will?"

I blush and shake my head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Uh huh." He chuckles, and I can tell that he can see through my lie. He whispers something to Percy, who in turn looks from me, to Will, and then back to me.

I shoot daggers at Jason, who smirks. "What did you tell him?!" I whisper angrily in his ear.

"You can thank me later." He says, then stands. Oh no. "I've got a dare for Nico, if he's brave enough to accept it." He challenges me, with mischief lurking in his eyes and smile.

At this camp, there is no backing down from a challenge. Not unless you want to be branded a total loser and a wimp. Normally, I wouldn't care about such things as labels. But with Jason's challenge, he's also challenging my pride. There's no way I'm going to back down.

"I accept." I sigh and shake my head.

"Good." He smiles and rubs his hands together manically. "You have to kiss a male camper." He gives me a triumphant smile. He thinks he's won, but the cards are actually in _my_ hands; he didn't say which male camper to kiss.

I stand next to him and return his smile. I stand on tip toe, placing a hand on his shoulder, and kiss his cheek. "I win." I snicker softly in his ear before sitting down. My eyes flick to Will and I feel slightly guilty. He looks irritated, jealous even. I shake the thought from my head. There's no way Will would be jealous.

This time, Percy stands. "I dare Nico to sit on Will's lap for the rest of the game!"

I look at him, shocked. What the hell?! That sure as hell came out of nowhere! And what's up with these two?! What, is it hook Nico up with Will day and I didn't get the memo?! But the crowd cheers and clap their hands, leaving no room for argument.

I stand and walk towards Will, my face burning as hot as the flames of the bonfire. Will pats his lap, and his face sends a clear message; punishment. His ravenous eyes scour me from head to toe, sending waves of desire through my body that anchor in my cock, waiting to be released. I sit on his lap with my back to his chest and he captures me in his arms, wrapping them around my midsection. He pulls me closer and whispers in my ear, "This is your punishment for kissing Jason." His warm breath tickles the back of my ear. I gulp. What have I gotten myself into?

Will's punishment was a cruel form of torture. For the rest of the game (Which lasted about an hour and a half) Will exacted his revenge. While everyone's attention was on whoever's turn it was, Will would slowly creep his hands along my thighs, searing my skin wherever they touched. Whenever he laughed or spoke, his thumbs would graze my waist. In retaliation, I wiggled in his lap, causing his hardening member to press against my back. He had countered by pressing his palm against my erection and licking my neck. After that, I ceased all attempts at rebellion for fear that he would increase the level of his subtle punishment/torture and I would lose any will power and self-control I had in my body.

Now, as everybody bids their 'goodnights' to one another, I look at Will. "So I take it to mean that you're interested?" I ask.

Will smirks, "More than that. I'm already invested in you, Nico." He steps closer to me.

"Then will you spend the night with me?" I stare at the ground and play with the bottom of my shirt, the ever present blush on my face.

"I'd be honored."

We walk back to my cabin in comfortable silence. Occasionally, he looks at me and smiles, and I shyly smile back. At some point during the walk, he grabs my hand, intertwining our fingers, his thumb caressing the back of my hand. When we reach the cabin, I open the door and pull him in. He wastes no time pulling me into a kiss.

Our bodies press together as we kiss slow and sensual, the movements quickly turning faster, hotter, and hungrier. He fills his hands with my ass as one of my hands clutch his shirt at his shoulder while the other desperately undoes his jeans. A feral growl rumbles deep in his throat as he tears away my clothes. "Nico!" he moans as he sheds his own clothes. He wraps my legs around his waist and I grind against him wildly, precum leaking from both of our throbbing erections.

We crash onto the bed and he spreads my legs, preparing me to take his massive dick. He presses a finger inside of me, adding two more as he probes my insides and stretched my entrance. He nibbles on my inner thigh, while his free hand pumps my cock. Oh my Gods! It feels so good!

"Will!" I moan, in a fit of ecstasy, as I weave my hands in his hair. "Please! I- I want to feel you in me!"

He smirks against my thigh. "Anything you want, baby." He removes his fingers and replace them with something more fulfilling. He pounds into me ferociously, bringing me closer to orgasmic bliss with every thrust. The sound of skin slapping against skin resonate through the room as Will buries himself deep within me.

"Will, I can't- Ah! I'm gonna cum!" I moan, my toes curled in please and my hands twisted in the bed sheets.

He grips my hip harder and rams into me faster and deeper. Moan after moan shoot out of my mouth like rapid fire. "M-me too! Oh fuck!" he bites his lips as we reach our climax. "Nico!" he shouts as he explodes inside of me. I cum on his chest as he collapses on top of me. I snuggle closer to him and he pulls the covers over our exposed bodies.

"That was wonderful." I sigh contentedly in his arms.

"Sure was." he kissed my forehead.

"Can we do it again tomorrow?" I ask.

He smirks mischievously. "Sure can, love." He says as I fall into a happy slumber in the embrace of my new boyfriend.

* * *

**I appreciate you guys for your continuous support. I hopes you all liked it! Review!**


End file.
